A Winding Road
by Anonymous02
Summary: The brave knight, Jaune Arc, travels to save Princess Yang, kidnapped to parts unknown. But what he encounters on his journey, he could've never expected... (This is A Choose Your Own Adventure being run on the Dragonslayer discord, and crossposted to here.)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a **_**reason**_**. Story will contain explicit sexual content. 18+ readers **_**only.**_  
**Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story**

* * *

The doors to the hall opened with a great thud as they impacted the walls.

Had there been guards in the hall, all would've drawn their weapons at such a sound, but the hallway was empty, save for the knight who had just entered, and the throne at the end of the room.

The knight walked briskly towards the throne, what little armor he had clanking with little abandon as he approached the imperious woman.

Once he got there, he fell to his knees, panting. His blonde tresses on his head bounced up and down as his body heaved to get him more oxygen.

He quickly stammered out an apology to the regent in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lady, I was in the middle of a battle with the Grimm when you called, I came as soon as I could."

Any future apologies were cut off by a scoff from the woman in front of him.

"Oh, do shut up, Jaune." She rolled her eyes, and gestured at him to rise. "I didn't expect you to _run_ all the way here. I just needed a favor."

He paused at her...less than formal words.

"My-my lady?"

She got up and started walking around him. Her white dress and whiter hair flowing behind her as she meandered around him. She seemed to be looking him over, eyes scanning up and down his lithe body, but Jaune couldn't tell what exactly she was looking at, let alone what she was looking _for_.

Finally, Weiss, stopped and sat back down on the throne. Her back straightened, and her informal tone was replaced with the aura befitting a Queen.

"It has come to my attention, Sir Arc, that you're unemployed."

He nodded dumbly, though she seemed to ignore it.

"Someone of your…_talent_..." she said wistfully, "is wasted hunting down mere Grimm on the edge of Ansel. So I have a...proposition."

She pulled out a scroll. And said...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a **_**reason**_**. Story will contain explicit sexual content. 18+ readers **_**only.**_  
**Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story**

* * *

"Last week, Yang, Princess of the Xiao Long Family, was kidnapped within my kingdom."

"What?" Jaune said in disbelief "Who would be stupid enough to kidnap _her_?"

Weiss sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, but her family is apoplectic, and is on the verge of razing half the kingdom to find her."

The knight in front of her shuddered. "_If we burn, **you** burn_." He repeated ominously.

Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, a rather simplistic family motto if I'm being honest, but when your family possesses more dragons than any other kingdom on earth, simplicity is all you need."

Her gaze sharpened. "Find her, Sir Arc. Before the Xiao Long's do something rash."

"What do we know?" He said quickly, his knees still firmly planted on the ground.

"Her convoy was attacked on a road to this castle, the details are in here," she said quickly, handing him a scroll from her seat. "I'm afraid I do not have much more to offer you, my loyal knight."

He nodded. "On my honor, I will find her." He straightened his back and got up from his knees in front of her, to find the oft-whispered 'Ice Queen' looking at him with a mixture of sadness and something else.

"A pity," she whispered as she stood, "and you looked so _good_ on your knees."

He blinked in confusion, and looked as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"My Queen?"

"Please, call me _Weiss_, Jaune…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm running a Choose Your Own Adventure Medieval/Fantasy RWBY AU on the Dragonslayer Discord Server, and I realized you all might like to read it. It's split into pieces, but they're less full chapters, and more like blurbs connecting the choices made on the DS server. These blurbs are going to be quick and less professional than I would like, but they're also gonna come out a lot faster than my usual rate of updating (though that's hardly a high bar to clear). Oh, and some of the blurbs are gonna be the hardcore smut you're used to on the rest of this account, so, be warned. (While it's a DS server, the user-base is generally open to a lot of other ships, particularly ones around Jaune, so they decided that in the next chapter, Jaune's gonna help his queen "relax") **

**So, I hope you enjoy reading!**

**By the way, feel free to tell me if you guys want to see the choices I provided to the DS server for where this story goes. Your choices in reviews wouldn't be factored into the story (since it might be a while before this catches up with where the server is), but they might help the story make more sense. Oh, and it's an open server, so if anyone wants to join the DS server, just DM me and I'll send a link**

**Oh, and before anyone asks, this is not related to "A Deal of Blood and Honor".**

**By the way, I'm not going to be putting in author's notes that are anywhere near as lengthy as this for future chapters. I just needed to get some stuff out of the way off the bat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a **_**reason**_**. Chapter will contain explicit sexual content. 18+ readers **_**only.**_  
**Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story**

* * *

Jaune just watched as the queen sinuously ran one hand over his pauldron while the other snaked over his abdomen, the thin fabric of his tunic the only thing separating her lithe fingers from his taut muscles.

"My Que-Weiss." He started. "Are...are you-"

She cut him off. "So long in this castle together, and I've naught tasted the sweetest benefit it brings, till perhaps it leaves, forever."

Jaune gently grasped her hand with his one, engulfing the noble's hand with his leather gauntlet.

"I will return, my Queen."

"An Arc's word?" She said, dryly.

"_Mine_, my lady."

Resplendent in her fine silk dress, the pout on her face only seemed to make her even more human, beyond her queenly facade.

"And what if I want _more_ than your word?" She said quietly.

"More? What more do want? What more can I give?"

She paused, her fingers tracing a circle on his breastplate, before gently hooking those same fingers on the collar of his armor, and _dragging_ him down to her head height.

She slammed her lips into his, and her tongue shot out to caress his tonsils and coat the inside of his mouth with saliva.

The Queen let go as a dazed and confused Jaune staggered backwards slightly from the sudden shift in force.

When he turned back to Weiss, she was bent over her own throne, her rear end pointed towards him, swaying back and forth hypnotically.

The Queen looked back, her white hair falling behind her as she looking into the dumbstruck knight's eyes.

"I want, _more_."

Jaune walked up behind her, his leather gauntlets gently coming to rest on the silk covered orbs that were Weiss's ass.

He squeezed lightly, and Weiss bit her lip in anticipation.

"More?" He said quietly.

"_More_." she repeated.

"...I can do that." he said thoughtfully. "...how much do you like this dress?"

She made a point to look deeply in thought at the question. "This dress is the finest silk Atlas can buy, trawled from the four corners of the world, and cost more than the average suit of armor. And it is in you way."

The Queen smiled viciously. "In other words, consider it an acceptable casualty."

Jaune smirked, and his hands tightened on Weiss's silken ass, before increasing to manic levels, almost bruising the skin underneath, before pulling apart.

The silk was made well, and strong, but Jaune was stronger, and soon, the dress was torn apart in his hands, exposing the pale orbs of Weiss's ass to the open air.

Weiss's face was turned back away from him, as he struggled to undo the clasp to his belt and pants, but soon, his rock hard cock was swinging in the open air.

He pressed it lengthwise across her buttocks, hotdogging it between her cheeks. At the touch of the warm rod, Weiss took in a breath, and braced herself against the throne.

Jaune pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, and then his hands to her shoulders.

"You sure about this, my lady?"

"Hurry up and _fuck_ me."

Without any further words, Jaune _thrust_ into her waiting hole, driving his cock into the depths of her quivering slit.

Weiss moaned at the movement, and whined as Jaune pulled out again, revealing a still hard member drenched in her juices. But the sight was not to last as Jaune thrust again, and again, plowing into the Queen like he was rutting with a prostitute of the lower levels.

And Weiss _loved_ it. She let out whimpers and grunts of ecstasy as he plowed harder and harder into her, shaking the throne itself with his thrusts.

"More, _more_, **more**!" she screamed into the empty hall, and Jaune leaned over her and nibbled on her nape.

Finally, as his thrusts became more and more rampant, he could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm. The Queen had on one hand on her clit, frantically rubbing it into sexual oblivion, while her other was hard at work holding onto the throne to keep her from falling off.

"My Lady! My Queen! I'm about to, I'm about to come-"

* * *

**Poll: Where should Jaune come? **

**A) Inside the Queen's Royal Pussy**

**B) Give the Queen a Royal Facial**

**C) Other (Specify)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a **_**reason**_**. Chapter will contain explicit sexual content. 18+ readers **_**only.**_  
**Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story  
(These chapters are too short to add this to every chapter, these warnings will only appear prior to sexual content from now on.)**

* * *

"Then do it! Give me more!" She said frantically, pushing her hips back into Jaune's thrusts.

Jaune increased the speed of his hips, pounding her exposed slit, and releasing wet slapping noises from their bodies pounding together.

Weiss's fingers flew over her nub, grinding it down until she finally began her shuddering orgasm over Jaune's throbbing cock.

But as she slumped down, and her butt angled up even further towards Jaune's still moving hips, she was growling to herself.

"Inside me, finish inside me, I want to feel your seed," She spoke up louder, just to be sure he heard over her moans and the sound of of their flesh colliding with each other "Your _Queen_ commands it!"

"By. Your. Command!" Jaune grunted out as the sensations finally took him over the edge.

Like a squirting fountain, the knight's semen coated her insides with a layer of jizz, and Jaune's pleasure from it lanced through his body like a bolt of lightning.

For what felt like minutes, he continued to spill his seed into the regent, before the torrent of of fluids finally slowed and tapered off.

Jaune pulled out of Weiss gingerly, and took his rapidly shrinking cock, coated in his own fluids, quietly tucked back into his pants.

He took a look at Weiss, who was stock still and breathing heavily from the adrenaline high, and admired his work.

Her ass, still hovering in the air, clearly showed Weiss's exposed slit to the open air. As he watched, a bit of semen dribbled out of her well worn snatch, and landed with a plop on the floor.

As he watched Weiss slowly twist herself so that she was gingerly sitting on the throne once more, the enormity of his actions finally began to strike him.

He'd cum inside the Queen's Royal Pussy.

The thought made him both blush in embarrassment, and smile in pride.

Weiss appeared to be a somewhat similar situation, if her face was anything to go by.

She was sitting back on her throne. As Jaune's damage had mostly been limited to the back of her dress, Weiss still looked like the formal and properly imperious image of a Queen, save for the flush across her cheeks. Even that was starting to fade, though, as both of their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal.

Her expression finally straightened, and no specter of what they'd just done clouding her appearance, she spoke again.

"Thank you, Sir Arc," she said quickly, and professionally. "I've been in need of some…_stress relief,_ for quite some time now."

Jaune looked at her with not a small hint of confusion, before shrugging. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

She nodded along to him, before continuing. "Rest assured, this…_relief_...we provide each other is by no means exclusive, due to the length of your mission, I understand we both have…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip in contemplation, "_needs_..."

Jaune smirked at her, and did a short bow of deference. "Of course, my lady."

Her returning smirk was similarly sultry, but her tone was one of business. "Good. Now leave. The kingdom needs you."

"By your command."

Jaune turned around and was walking out of the hall when his regent called him one last time.

"Oh Jaune! One last thing!"

He turned around, to see the most powerful woman in his kingdom reach her hand under her ass, and swirl her arm around her crotch. She pulled back out her fingers, which were now glistening white with his juices, and she luxuriously brought them to her mouth.

Infinitesimal threads of semen trailed from under her dress, to her fingers, and Jaune was mesmerized by the light glistening off of them, until they, the cum, and the fingers, were engulfed by his Queen's mouth.

With a decadent slurping noise, she sucked the fingers clean of Jaune's juices and smiled seductively at the knight responsible for her treat.

"Hurry back, will you?"

Jaune nodded, and quickly turned, before briskly walking through the double doors out into the sunlight before his once again rock hard member convinced him to stay and give the queen another treat for the road.

* * *

**Poll: Where should Jaune go next in his pursuit of the Xiao Long Princess?**

**A) Castle Xiao Long. We don't even know what the girl looks like right now. Best to get an impression of the girl gone missing before searching for her kidnappers.**

**B) The Site of the Attack. Time is short, and the trail runs cold. If we don't investigate now, we may never find the kidnappers.**

**C) Other (specify)**.**  
**

* * *

**Oh, and the discord link to the Dragonslayer server is "h=t=t=p s : / / discord . gg / pfm8Krh" (If you get rid of the spaces and equals signs)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune came to the front gates of Xiao Long castle, his armor sweaty and clinging to his body, his horse exhausted from the days they'd spent racing across the countryside.

His sides heaving, he shouted to the guards in the towers looking down at him.

"Hello!" He shouted, "I am Sir Arc, emissary of the Queen Weiss Schnee! I seek an audience with your lord!"

The guards turned to one another, before ringing the bell between them, and Jaune tensed.

Like that, a shadow fell over his body, and he looked up to see a pair of great wings blotting out the sun, before collapsing. The great shaped dropped down in front of him with enough force to blow a small dust storm over Jaune and his horse.

The horse's whine of distress was the only warning Jaune got before two wings flapped once, blowing the dust back and finally giving Jaune a good look at the beast.

It was a mottled yellow, with battle worn scars and scales covering every inch of it's body, though in particular it's shoulder appeared to be torn from a battle long past. From head to tail, it was almost thirty feet long, it's size only contributing to the sheer terror Jaune felt piercing his heart. Its beady eyes were bright blue, and the air around it was permeated by the vaguest smell of fire and brimstone.

The dragon's glare seemed to bore into Jaune's soul, and he found himself looking away uncomfortably under its gaze.

Finally, after seconds of staring, Jaune raised his head higher, and looked the dragon in its eye.

"I wish to speak with your master." He said with every ounce of authority he didn't have.

The dragon almost seemed to snort at the knight before it turned around and began to lumber towards the now open gates.

Having little else to do, the knight reluctantly followed.

Once they got within the walls, the dragon snorted, and flew off into the sun. Soon, stable hands that had previously been non-existent came to help him with his horse, and within a span of minutes he was walking into the throne room of the King and Queen.

The throne room was smaller than Weiss's, but stately, and was distinctly warmer than what he'd experienced in the Queen's presence. However, the biggest glaring difference between the two estates was that there were two thrones in the room.

Set at equal heights, they were comfortable, but ornate, set ups, gilded in gold, and brown wood.

There was a woman sitting in one of the seats, looking to all the world like the Queen she likely was, and Jaune took the chance to kneel in front of her.

"My Lady, I am Jaune Arc, Knight of the Kingdom of Schnee. Her highness sent me as an emissary in this time of need."

The matronly woman smiled. She had dark red hair, that almost faded to black at the roots, which quietly outlined the silver circlet on her head. Her clothing was ornate, with a black corset and a grey dress pooling around her legs. And her eyes were bright silver that shone quietly in the midday sun.

"Hello, Sir Arc. My name is Summer Xiao Long."

* * *

**Poll: What is the topic of conversation you discuss with Summer?**

**A) Where does she think her daughter is?**

**B) What is her daughter like?**

**C) Other (Submit them yourself. Keep in mind, I'm accepting any ideas here)**


	6. Chapter 6

There was brief pause before the woman spoke again, this time a bit less formally than before.

"So, Sir Arc, what brings you to our lands?"

Jaune paused and looked at her, curious.

"My lady, the recent kidnapping?"

Her brow furrowed slightly before her expression straightened itself out.

"Of course. What has Weiss told you about this..._incursion_?"

The knight nodded.

"My lady's troops were nearby when they discovered your caravan, mostly destroyed. I know little of the specifics, just that the princess was gone, I came as soon as I could to find out how I might be of assistance."

The woman frowned slightly.

"Well, we don't know _all_ the details." She said cautiously.

"But...haven't the princess's attendants already arrived and informed you?" He said in confusion.

Summer sighed, and pressed two fingers to her temple. "Of course they have. I-just-I hope you understand, this is a…_sensitive_...situation." She said carefully.

Jaune nodded.

"I mean, my lady, that is why I'm here." He said quickly.

"Really?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Jaune said quickly. "My Lady Schnee is quite concerned."

"And pray tell, what _is_ she concerned about? After all, it's not _her_ family member that is missing."

His eyes dipped and he adopted a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I mean, you've seen one of your house's dragons up close right?" he said with a still slightly unnerved look on his face. "Weiss is not keen on having those…_canvassing_...her countryside looking for the princess. After all, 'If we burn, _you_ burn'."

Summer's shoulders slacked, and she pulled her fingers up to press on the bridge of her nose.

"Of _course_ that's what happened. Damn motto..." She muttered darkly, and Jaune could only make out the words 'husband' and 'idiot' somewhere in the flow of curses.

She stood up straighter, and looked Jaune in the eye, though with less hostility.

"Tell Weiss that we're not planning on having incursions of _any_ kind into her territory. She's an ally, and we know that she's not responsible for our daughter's…_departure_."

Jaune nodded, relieved.

"In fact," she continued "We've sent one of our best warriors to get her back already, and we have confidence that she will bring her back. So while we appreciate the gesture, there is no need to hunt for the princess on your own."

The knight cocked his head at that.

"But...wouldn't more people searching for the princess be better?"

Summer frowned.

He pushed more. "And while Weiss is not _obligated_ to help, I'm sure she'll send me right back to help anyway if I bring that message."

Her expression furrowed, and she finally heaved with a mighty sigh.

"Very well, knight. The caravan was stopped on the Great Road, between here and the Kingdom of Schnee. Our attendants were...less than helpful...when it came to subduing the attacker. They don't remember anything."

Jaune nodded.

"If that is all, I will take my leave of you."

Summer froze slightly before coming to her feet quickly and calling out as he turned.

"Wait!" she said as she scrambled for words. She unconsciously straightened her dress. "It would be..._rude_...of me not not offer you lodging for the night."

She gestured to the windows. "It _is_ getting dark…"

Jaune looked at the windows, but while he noticed the darkness, he also noticed something in the reflection. He turned to the queen, only this time looking past her throne to the dark hallways branching off from the wall behind her. His eyes only caught a fleeting glance of a girl as she fell back into shadow.

He turned back to notice Summer glaring at where the girl presumably was before turning back to him.

"Well, Sir Arc?"

* * *

**Poll: How do you respond to the Queen's offer of hospitality?**

**A) Stay the night, rest a bit.**

**B) Leave immediately. Time is of the essence.**

**C) Other. (Submit yourself)**


	7. Chapter 7

He shook his head free of its cobwebs, and looked back to the queen.

"I'm sorry, my lady." he said with remorse. "The trail runs cold even now, so I must make haste. Though thank you for your hospitality." he finished quickly, bowing in deference.

She nodded cautiously, and Jaune turned to leave the throne room when a loud clang came from the front door he was walking towards.

A grizzled, disheveled man walked towards him and the throne, his blonde hair a mess, as he walked towards Jaune.

The man seemed to be laser focused on the woman in the chair, to the point where he didn't even notice Jaune until he bumped into the knight's shoulder, wincing slightly in pain, and glaring at the foreigner.

"Ah, My King," Summer said casually, before her eyes narrowed. "This is Sir Arc, emissary of Queen Schnee. He's leaving immediately to search for our daughter."

"Are you alright, my lord?" Jaune said quickly, at his noticeable discomfort.

The man stared at him for a second, before looking at his wife in anger, before looking back at Jaune.

Finally, he shrugged, moving his shoulder a bit.

"It'z fine, boy. Old battle wound."

Jaune nodded, and continued out of the room, ignoring how Summer whispered into the king's ear, and how the royal fled out a side door with incredible haste.

* * *

Finally, he got to the open air, and hurried to his horse.

A shadow fell over him, and he noticed the dragon flying over to land on a tower.

The beast looked at him, scrutinizing his every moved, before turning its mouth to a brazier on the tower, blowing out a plume of fire that set the gigantic lamp ablaze, illuminating the courtyard, to the point that Jaune could even make out the scars on the beast's shoulder.

Jaune's horse started slightly, at the light, and the beast that it revealed, but Jaune just nodded at the grizzled reptile, and got something that looked suspiciously like a nod back, before the knight sped off out of the castle.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts from the dragon. Still, he couldn't help shake the feeling that the beast was watching him as he left...

* * *

The knight came upon the wreckage of the caravan before daybreak, and his horse was heaving in exhaustion at the exertion of travelling all night.

To be frank, there was plenty of the caravan left at the scene, but the strewn silk, wood, and leather was left across the entire road.

As Jaune looked around in the new light, he was taking note of the number and placement of the debris.

The carriage that had presumably carried the princess was in the worst shape, and was the most easy to locate, given it's bright coloring. It looked like it had exploded outward, with the silk and mahogany that composed it embedded in a roughly circular pattern.

The wagon train was a bit more difficult to pin down. There wasn't as much destruction, but that's because there just wasn't as much of it there. He could barely make out anything left of the train, which was odd, in it of itself. Instead, Jaune could barely make out in the low light what appeared to be large shadows around the wagon's remains.

And last of all, were the remnants of the weapons. Every royal had an entourage of protectors, usually only the most trusted of knights. Their weapons were all over the road, embedded in various trees, though not thrown quite as far as the remnants of the carriage. Furthermore, some of the swords and polearms looked shorter than Jaune would expect, and his eyes narrowed at their unusual sizes.

* * *

**Poll: What do you investigate?**

**A) The Princess's Carriage**

**B) The Baggage Train**

**C) What's left of the Royal Guards**

**D) Other. (Submit yourself)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A) The Princess's Carriage**

* * *

Jaune meandered over to the what looked to be the largest part of princess's carriage, the wagon that formerly sat underneath it, and began to inspect it for damage.

The largest, and most obvious damage came from the fact that the cart was crushed. The wheel and its spokes were splayed outward, almost like a horse had been dropped on it, and the wood of the carriage's body proper was crushed and splintered.

Jaune's eyes narrowed at some broken struts on the wagon itself, and the thought occurred to him that he'd never seen a royal carriage without a top before. He scanned the area, finding the roof of the carriage some ways away, almost completely intact. The various cloths that used to cover it were all in disarray, but on the whole, it wasn't nearly as torn and crushed as the wagon underneath it was.

Finally, Jaune sighed, and returned to the carriage once more, hoping that he'd find something there before moving on.

When he returned, he noticed that while the pillows and finery were spread across the road, some blown away slightly, but most generally spread in a circular radius around the carriage. Almost all of the linen was torn in some capacity, and Jaune tilted his head at the markings

He grabbed the nearest pillow, crushed and torn under some great weight, and-

* * *

**Poll: What do you do with the pillow?**

**A) Inspect the tear to determine what tore it**

**B) Try to tear the fabric yourself to determine how strong something would be to tear it**

**C) Sniff the pillow**

**D) Other (Submit yourself)**


	9. Chapter 9

**D) All of the Above in descending order (Submission By User)**

* * *

-he inspected the tear to determine what tore it.

He noticed the perforations were jagged, more so than a sword or someone tearing it would.

Were he a betting man, he would've said this wasn't the work of bandits, or a guard, but instead, of a beast's claws.

Jaune then grabbed the fabric, pulling it taught. While it gave under his strength, his eye was drawn to it's edges, barely frayed by the force. This was princess finery, with only the highest quality of silk.

Strong stuff, certainly better made than the tunic he wore.

Finally, he pulled the pillow to his face, but he was barely able to catch a whiff of roses and citrus in it when someone called him.

"Hey! Who the _fuck_ are you!?"

* * *

**Poll: How do you respond to the new person?**

**A) Silently pull your sword and ready for battle.**

**B) "My Name is Sir Arc, of House Schnee! And you, fair lady?"**

**C) "Who's fucking asking!?"**

**D) Other (Submit yourself)**


End file.
